Frozen Past
by Erin13
Summary: Three new girls show up at school. They have a warning. No one listens because their Yami's (Even Kiab's) think it's to farefetched even for them. What happens when the girls warnings come true and it's to late. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: 

Erin: Hiya! This is my first Yugioh fic and most likely not my last. 

Chibi Malik: That's just what she wants you to think!

Erin: Hey! That's not true!

Chibi Malik: Is to! Would I lie to any of you wonderful readers?

Erin: Yes you would! *Shoves him into a tiny little box and addressed it to Hell* That should do it.

Chibi Malik: LET ME OUT! I DEMAND YOU LET ME OUT! I'll take over your mind with my....Hey!

Erin: *Whistles as she puts the millennium rod into a concrete tomb.* ok back to my story. Ok it's totally off of the Yugioh time line and everyone is O.O.C. It's rated R for future violence, language, and MAYBE lemon. Maybe as in I'll think about it. 

Chibi Serenity: Can I tell the story plot?

Erin: Ok.

Chibi Serenity: Ok well there are these girls who have come to warn the Yugioh gang that there is an evil coming. Now no one believes them and just fools around. But eventually the girls warning becomes reality and unfortunately for the gang they aren't strong enough to handle the evil. Even the millennium items are almost useless. What are they going to do!?

Erin: Thanks. I think you can stay my little helper.

Chibi Serenity: ^-^ YAY ^-^ On with the chappy!

Erin: Of course 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter one: The Story (Part one.)

{ Whatever}=thoughts

( Whatever)= author notes

" whatever"= speech (An: Duh)

*Whatever* =actions

/Whatever\=Person talking to their spirit

// Whatever\\= Spirit talking to their host

(Yugi's POV)

It's all changed. I stand here on the once proud Domino High. The wind is blowing hard, the Earth is in ruins. It's all my fault. If I had only listened to Jenny, we wouldn't be in this mess. Her and her friends tried to warn us, but we didn't listen, we refused to believe them. How could I have been so blind? I sigh as the past comes back into my head....

(Normal POV)

Past Flash. (This lasts for like 3 or 4 chapters.)

It was December 10 2010 and for once snow fell on the ground. "That's a first." Yugi mumbled looking out the window. 

"Mr. Muto! Please pay attention!" Demanded Mrs. Kuso his Joey, Seto, and Malik's (An: Yes Malik. He now goes to school like an almost normal kid. Live with it!) English teacher.

"Sorry." He blushed. 

"Please turn to page 65 in your text book and get to wor.." She was cut off as there was a knock at the door. "Come in. It's open." She said. 

"Mrs. Kuso may I please speak with you?" Asked Mr. Fugi.

"Of course. Mr. Wheeler show Mr. Muto what we're doing." 

"Sure Mrs. K." Joey grinned and showed Yugi what they were doing.

"Nice going Pharaoh." Malik laughed. 

"Shut up Malik and leave Yuge alone!" Joey demanded.

"Watch it dog breath or I'll make you do Swan Lake ballet." Malik growled.

  
  


"Class I'm happy to announce we have three new students. I shall introduce them one at a time. Now Jenny Kolloral please come in." Mrs. Kuso Smiled. A beautiful girl with shoulder length blond hair and soft brown eye's walked in. She wore an amber pendent around her neck. 

"Hi...my name is Jenny Kolloral. I moved here just like some of my friends from Fort McMurray Alberta Canada, (An: Yeah! GO FORT MAC!) I am only here for a few months visiting my brother. I am 16 ½ years old. That is all." She whispered. 

"Thank you Ms. Kolloral. Please take a seat beside Mr. Muto." Mrs. Kuso pointed over to 'poor' Yugi. 

"Ok" Jenny mumbled. She seemed Very shy as she took her seat.

"Alright Erin Heart. Well Ms. Heart please come in." Mrs. Kuso ordered. 

  
  


"Ok." A girl with shoulder length crimson red hair, icy blue eye's and a baby blue crystal pendent in the shape of a knife around her neck walked in shyly. Malik seemed to pay close attention to her. {Now you don't see one of these everyday.} he thought. "Hello. My name is Erin Ice Heart. I moved here from Fort Mac just like Jenny. We've been best friends since forever. When I was born I was originally from Egypt. When I turned five years old we moved to Fort Mac. I am 161/2. " She finished.

"Very good. Go take a seat beside Mr. Ishtar over there. Now our last new student is Ms. Jessie Cloud." Mrs. Kuso smiled as Erin took her seat nervously beside Malik. 

  
  


The class gasped as Jessie walked in. Her hair was about mid back in a fancy braid. It was an interesting dark almost blackish green, (An: Looks really nice. Not like puke!) Her eye's were a soft emerald green, and she wore a pendent made from an emerald in the shape of a bow around her neck. "My name is Jessie Cloud I am another one of Jenny's friends, I am 17 years old. That is all you need to know about me. Well that and don't mess with me." With that said and done she sat down beside Kiaba.

"Very......uh interesting Ms. Cloud. Now Class please read over pages...." Just as Mrs. Kuso was about to be a pain the bell for the classes to switch went off.

  
  


Jenny walked over to Yugi. "Could you help me find my next class please?" She asked, flashing a shy smiled.

"Sure what class?" Yugi asked. 

"Room 237. Mr. Killer for art."

"I got that class as well. Cool coincidence." Yugi smiled kindly as they began to walk down the hall. 

"Yum...I never caught your first name Mr. Muto." Jenny blushed. 

"It's Yugi." He smiled.

"Cool name. So what's the art class like?" Jenny asked feeling more comfortable.

"It's ok. You just gotta get used to his swearing. He's one of the only teachers who let you swear in his class. He's been try to get me to swear more." Yugi replied as Jenny giggled. 

"So I take it you're one of the quiet non swearing types huh?" She asked looking at him straight in the eye.

"Well...yes. Is there something wrong with it?" He asked starting to blush.

"Nope. Those are the best kind of people to hang with." She smiled. Yugi began to blush even more if possible.

"By the way what's that around your neck?" Jenny asked pointing to the millennium puzzle. 

"It's a relic my Grandpa gave me. It's from Egypt." Yugi said proudly. "So what's it like in Canada Jenny?" Yugi asked as they got to the art class.

"It's ok. Winter's a blast though. I love to skate and build snowmen with Jessie and Erin." She giggled remembering the last time they did that.

"Neat." he said.

-.-zZzZ

Erin sucked up all of her nervousness and went up to Malik. "Excuse me...Could you help me find the drama room?" She almost whispered.

"Why should I..." Malik noticed her wince under his harsh tone. "*Sigh* Ok I'll show you. I was heading there anyway." He grunted.

"T-t-thanks." She stuttered as she silently followed Malik down the hall. /Hotaru is this wise? I mean come on...talking to Malik Ishtar..\

//Look Erin...You have to get his trust so he'll believe your warning. Just like the others have to.\\ A voice within replied.

/I know. But if it wasn't for...\ She trailed.

// Erin let's not bring the past up alright? Malik won't hurt you. I know it.\\ Hotaru replied.

"Having a convo with yourself?" Malik asked breaking the silence.

"Uh...yeah something l-like that." Erin said lowering her head. 

"I don't usually ask this but...what's wrong?" he questioned stopping in the hallway.

"Nothing. I-I..."

"Don't lie to me. I hate being lied to." Malik growled. Erin winced again and gulped. 

"It's really nothing." Erin said putting on a fake smile and turning her head away.

"Fine. I won't pry." He grunted as they continued to walk. They went down some stairs and through a small hallway. 

  
  


Erin stayed completely silent. They arrived at the drama room and took their seats on a couch at the side. /Hotaru...you there?\

//Yes of course I am. What's wrong?\\ she asked.

/Well..should I tell Malik now? Or should I tell him in a day or two? And why does he act so mean?\ Erin asked all at once.

//Sheesh aren't we full of questions for once. You should tell him. But not yet wait a while. He only acts mean cause he thinks he has to. Now stop being so scared and start being more like your old self.\\ Hotaru ordered.

/Easy for you to sa...\ Erin was cut off her train of thought by Malik kissing her cheek.

"Lighten up Erin. Plus tell Hotaru Ishtar misses her." Malik whispered the last part.

"How did you kno..."

-.-zZzZ

  
  


Jessie looked at her schedule. "Mr. Hails...."

"Social Class your with me." Said Seto walking up.

"Damn. So much for going to that class without a pair of eye's on me." Jessie joked.

"What's that supposed to mean Ms. Cloud?" 

"It means stop staring at me in class and maybe you'd of actually finished your assignment." Jessie growled and walked down the hall.

"U do know that his class is upstairs and the stairs are over there." Seto laughed pointing to the other direction.

"Whatever. I would have found it on my own. Eventually." Jessie growled and walked towards the stairs. 

"Maybe you shouldn't act so tough Jessie." he stated. {She has an attitude. I think I'm going to like having her in this school.} he thought with a smile.

"Why? You act like you're all that, you ACT like you're tough. Can't stand that a girl can to or what Mr. CEO?" Jessie snapped and continued to walk up the stairs. {Kami he's so annoying} 

"You shouldn't act so tough because how am I supposed to ask you out?" Seto whispered in Jessie's ear and entered the class room. 

"Why you..." Jessie started to say as a tug in her mind stopped her.

/What is it Korosu?\

//Stay calm and don't blow your cover. By the way I want out later.\\ the spirit said.

/Ok ok. Sheesh.\ Jessie sighed and took her seat. 

"Class we have a new..." The teacher trailed as Jessie stood up.

"Look I am sick of being introduced to every single damn class. Now listen up. My name is Jessie Cloud. If I hear anymore people asking me my name I'm going to hurt them." Jessie stated and sat down. 

// Oh that won't make us suspicious oh no.\\ Korosu sighed.

"Well uh....thank you Ms. Cloud. Now everyone turn to pages thirty six in your text books of ancient Egypt please." Ordered Mr. Hails. 

  
  


-.-zZzZ

  
  


Yugi and Jenny sat in the art room. Jenny was doing a sketch and Yugi was molding some clay. "Hey Yugi whatcha making?" Jenny asked barely looking up from her sketch.

"It's a surprise. But I'm not sure if it's even going to turn out." He sighed.

"I'm sure it will." She smiled looking at Yugi and then back to her sketch book. /Niketa you there?\ 

//Yes. What is it you need Jen?\\ 

/How come Yugi looks so familiar to me?\ Jenny asked.

//My feelings are being submitted through you. I'm sorry if it's annoying you. But I can't help it, it's the stone. It holds all my feelings and memories. You should remember this from what Erin told you.\\ Niketa sighed mentally.

/Sorry.\ Jenny sniffed a little as she continued to sketch.

  
  


Yugi was having trouble getting the facial features of his sculpture right. //you need to relax and let go if you want to get the face right. Oh and by the way why are you making a sculpture of Jenny in ancient Egyptian clothing?\\ Yami asked.

/Cause.. Well...uh...\ Yugi struggled with words. 

//You think she's beautiful don't you?\\ Yami asked.

/Well..yeah. She is beautiful though Yami. I mean if she had lived back in ancient Egypt she would be considered a Goddes...\

//She was considered that.\\ He interrupted. 

/What!?\ Yugi shouted inside the mind link.

//Jenny has a spirit within her named Niketa. I knew Niketa... we had a thing back in ancient Egypt. The day I had to leave for a war I gave her that necklace. Obviously it was more than a mere trinket when I bought it for her.\\ 

/Why didn't you tell me in LA!?\ Yugi demanded.

//Because I already knew you were nervous around her!\\ Yami shot back. 

-.-zZzZ

  
  


Malik smiled at the shock look on Erin's face. After he kissed her lips softly. "Malik. What do you think you're doing harassing the new girl!?" Ms. Borer growled.

"Please don't be angry with him Ms. Bore..." 

"Oh I'll be angry with him if I want to little miss. He had no right..."

"Stop yelling in my face. I have had it with people and doing that to me! Now leave him alone he wasn't harassing me! And if he was heaven help him!" Erin yelled as the last of the students came in. 

"Y-y-yes Ms. Heart. Of course." Ms. Borer said shakily. The rest of the class sat down and began to whisper. "Class settle down...where is Joey? Is he late again?" 

"Sorry Ms. B I didn't me to be late honestly." Joey panted running through the door.

"Joey you never mean to be late yet you always are. Another DT for you I'm afraid." Ms. Borer sighed.

"Nice going dog brea..." Malik was cut off as a girl walked in. 

  
  


She had back length brown hair, bright green eye's, and a ruby rose pendent dangled from her neck on a golden chain. "Excuse me but my name is Rose Thorns Briar and I was wondering if this was Ms. Borer's Drama room?" 

"Why yes it is. Will you tell us about yourself please?" Ms. Borer asked politely.

"Of course. I just moved here from Fort. McMurray Canada Alberta. I am 17 year's old. That's all." She smiled sweetly and took her seat.

"Now class today we are going to pair up and you are going to do a part from Romeo and Juliet. Now pick your partners." The minute she was done 5/6 girls went straight for Malik. Erin was the only one who didn't. 

  
  


Erin just sat there keeping quiet and looking very shy and lonely. /Hotaru...How did Rose find us!? We're screwed if...\

//I know child I know. We'll have to change our plans. For now. Hit on Malik.\\ Hotaru giggled.

/WHAT!? Why the hell would I do that are you insane!? Sure you knew his spirit in the past but why would I hit on him?\ Erin asked he spirit in shock. 

//Well for one here he comes.\\ After Hotaru said that Malik walked up to Erin. 

"Mind being my partner?" He asked.

"You sure? I mean..." Erin trailed as he sat down beside her with a play book. 

"I'm positive." He whispered. 

"Ok. So what part would you like to do Malik?" Erin smiled.

Malik slowly leaned over. "The balcony scene." his breath teasingly hit her lips.

  
  


Rose sighed and walked over to Joey. "Hiya. Can I be your partner?" She asked. 

"Sure. Not very many people ever wanna be my partner. They all say I'm a bad actor." Joey sighed.

"Well I can help with that." Rose smiled. "By the way what's your name cutie?"

"Joey. Joey Wheeler." He smiled as they shook hands. 

"Well Joey. I'm gonna help you become a great actor." She smiled.

"Cool. So what part to the play you wanna do?" He asked.

"The balcony scene. Is that ok with you?" She asked. 

"Sure sounds great." Joey smiled. 

  
  


The teacher said that they had till the end of this week to practice and then perform their plays in front a large group of people at the Domino theater. "That's gonna be great. Not to mention fun." Erin smiled.

"Yeah no kidding. Hey why don't we get together later tonight to practice? Let's say my house?" Malik asked. 

"Uh...sure." Erin said nervously. "Where do you..."

"I'll meet you at the front of the school. I'll drive you there." He interrupted. 

"O-o ok." She sighed,

-.-zZzZ

  
  


Erin- Chappy one is done! 

Chibi Serenity- Yay! 

Erin- well if I get at least 5 reviews I'll update really soon. Promise. 

Chibi Serenity- She always keeps her promises.

Erin- Yuppers ^-^ Remember REVIEW!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Erin- Hiya ^.^ 

Chibi Bakura- What's this?

Erin- *looks at the chibi in shock as he opens a package that say's 'Return to sender to evil for down here'.


	2. Past Part Two

Erin- HELP! *Runs as Chibi Malik chases after her with a knife. * COME ON I HAVE A STORY TO WRITE!

Chibi Malik- I'm sorry but do I look like I care?

Erin- just a little.

Chibi Malik- sorry if I looked like I cared cause really I don't.

Erin- grrr....

Chibi Malik- where's the millennium Rod??

Erin- I sent it off the museum

Chibi Malik- 0.o NO! *Runs off.*

Erin- Anyway On with chapter 2!

  
  


{ Whatever}=thoughts

( Whatever)= author notes

" whatever"= speech (An: Duh)

*Whatever* =actions

/Whatever\=Person talking to their spirit

// Whatever\\= Spirit talking to their host

Chapter two: The Story (Part two.)

Jessie walked to her locker after her last class. /Kami Korosu That Kiaba is driving me insane!\ She growled opening her locker.

//Stay calm. Besides he's kinda cute. Don't ya think?\\ Korosu asked.

/Oh great. One of Egypt's most feared warriors in Yami's army is going after Kiaba!\ Jessie shouted into the mind link.

//Well sorry for stating the Fuck'n obvious! For christs sake Jessie Kiaba isn't Jason! Ja...\\ 

/Never mention him Korosu. You know he betrayed our group along with the others! There are only four of the good spirits left! Now if you don't mind I need some time alone.\ Jessie said and left the mind link. 

  
  


"You ok?" came a voice. Jessie turned around to see a boy about her age with short silver like hair, silver eye's and a silver pendent in the shape of a wolf around his neck. (An: Oh no he's not silver crazy he just loves silver.) 

"J-j-j-Jason..." She stuttered. 

"Long time no see Jess." He smiled and walked closer.

"Fuck off!" She screamed. 

"Now, now Jessie-girl is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" 

"You are NOT my boyfriend! So just fuck off and get on with your life!" Jessie shouted and went to walk away. 

"Don't turn your back on me you whore!" Jason yelled grabbing her shoulder roughly and throwing her against the lockers. "I am your boyfriend and always will be." He growled as his eye's glowed.

-.-zZzZ

  
  


Jenny Yugi and Joey walked down the hallway towards the front doors. 9An: So in other words AWAY from Jessie's locker)"Hey did I tell you guys about Rose?" Joey asked with a big grin.

"Yes Joey about 17 million times." Sighed Yugi as someone ran past fairly fast. 

"Who was that?" Jenny asked.

"I thought it looked like Kiaba but I'm not to sure." Yugi replied.

"Maybe the hot shot's late for one of his stupid meetings." Joey growled.

"But Joey you know as well as I do Kiaba leaves early from school if he has a meeting so he's not late." Yugi stated.

"Odd...." Jenny whispered. /Niketa...Do you maybe know why he's going so fast?\ she asked.

//uh what?\\ Niketa asked.

/Stop staring at Yugi and start paying attention. Do you have any clue why Kiaba went running by so fast?\ Jenny sighed.

//Yes He thinks Jessie's in trouble.\\

/What is she is? I mean Rose is here and I thought I saw Kat.\ Jenny gulped.

"What if we were to late." Jenny whispered.

"Huh?"

-.-zZzZ

Erin waited in the front of the school for Malik. {Where is he?} She thought sighing. The sky started to go black as it began to rain lightly. "Thought so he must have changed his mind." She sighed and started to walk away when a black motor bike pulled up.

"Hey want a ride? My house is pretty far." Malik chuckled.

"I thought you forgot about me." Erin replied getting on the back and putting on the helmet. 

"How could I forget about you?" He asked.

"Just as easily as other people." She retorted. 

"Well...hold on." He said. Erin wrapped her arms around Malik's waist as he took off down the road. But a pair of eye's watched them leave and they glowed a golden color from the shadows. (An: Oh no evil eye's! Oops just ruined the mood. Oh well no biggy:P)

  
  


-.-zZzZ

  
  


Jessie let out a small whimper and tried to control her tears. She wanted to fight back but for some reason she just couldn't. Jason was putting so much pressure on her as he kept shoving her into the lockers. "You stupid bitch! Have you been cheating on me!? Answer me!" He shouted as he raised a hand to hit her. Jessie waited for the hit, but it never came. 

"Kiaba...." She whispered wide eyed. Jason lay on the floor clutching his stomach. 

"You ok?" he asked.

"Y-yes." Jessie was able to stutter out as Kiaba looked her over for any major injuries. 

"Come on. I'll take you to my place and get that cut on your head cleaned up." Kiaba said helping her stand. Jessie had been so scared of Jason she didn't even notice he had cut a gash in her forehead. It wasn't really that big about a centimeter long. 

"That's ok I can walk home." Jessie insisted. When she went to walk a wave of dizziness took over and she fell backwards into Kiaba. 

"I don't take no for an answer." He grunted.

"I haven't noticed." She joked as Kiaba picked her up. "Thank you." She whispered. 

"Welcome." He replied with a small frown as her put her into the limo. Kiaba got in and watched as Jason's eye's followed them as they drove off. 

-.-zZzZ

"Uh...Yugi can I talk to you alone?" Jenny asked as Joey looked at her. 

"Ok. Joey I'll talk to you later ok?" Yugi asked.

"Fine I can take a hint. See you guys later." Joey sighed and left.

"What did you need to talk about Jenny?" he asked.

"Uh...more like what does Niketa want to talk about." Jenny whispered. 

"Ok. We better go some where else then." Yugi said as they went into the game shop. "Be quiet so Grandpa doesn't here you."

"Okay Yugi." she replied quietly as they snuck up to Yugi's room.

  
  


When they snuck in Yugi's millennium puzzle glowed and Yami came out. He stood beside Yugi and watched as Jenny's crystal glowed and Niketa stood beside her. Unlike Jenny Niketa's hair went down to her mid back and her brown eye's were much lighter than her hosts. Both girls clothes changed. From school uniform to blue jeans and a white tank top. "Niketa...what is going on?" He asked.

"Yami do you remember the ancient texts you had to study and how they predicted an evil greater than the millennium items?" she asked as the four sat down on the floor.

"Yes. It was a fairy tail to keep children out of the temples back rooms." Yami said.

"They were and are not fairy tails. The evil is coming Yami. It's been trapped for century's inside your fathers tomb. But...they uncovered it a few years ago and slowly...very slowly it's been regaining power. We have to get..."

"Niketa this is madness. You must have been trapped in that crystal I gave you for far to long. Those were only stories." Yami protested. 

"This coming from a pharaoh who's been trapped in a millennium puzzle for Kami knows how long." Jenny growled. "My and Niketa's crystal is more than you think your highness." 

"Jenny...stay out of this. Yami and I have debated this since the day we met." Niketa sighed. "Yami please... Just listen to me. Listen to this warning." 

"Fine I shall listen." He stated crossing his arms over his chest. 

"On the night of Erin's play...Draco will rise with his six followers. The Spirits of Fire, Water, Thunder, Wood, Metal, and Darkness will rise and begin their onslaught on the world. If we do not start training now everything you and I hold dear will be lost. Please Yami...do something for me. This once." She begged.

  
  


They all sat there silence took over the room. Not a word from any of the teens. Jenny on the other hand had tears forming in her eye's. No one really seemed to notice but Yugi who soon had Jenny in a hug as she began to cry. "Why does the child cry?" Yami asked.

"Her parents were killed by one of Draco's henchmen....he was also her best friend." Niketa sighed.

"I am sorry but I can not bring myself to believe in the old fairy tail. I can not believe that it is one of Draco's men. The boy must have been driven mad." Yami said.

"As you wish Pharaoh. But remember you have been warned." Niketa said as Jenny fell asleep cuddled up to Yugi. 

"Yami...Maybe we should listen to Niketa. I mean stranger has happened." Yugi said.

"Sorry little one but I need actual proof not scrolls and pictures on the walls." he replied calmly. "On a different note..Niketa how did you get trapped in that crystal? And who else is trapped in the others?" He asked. 

"I begged the high priest to send my soul into this crystal the day after you died. So he did along with Korosu who is with Jessie, and Hotaru who is with Erin." she replied. 

"Korosu and Hotaru alive?" His eye's widened. 

"Yes. They both brought your body back." Niketa struggled to retell the story. 

"But...I saw them both die." 

"No...you saw their twin sisters Nigara and Tia." Niketa sniffed a little. "I thought I had lost you." She sobbed as Yami got up and went to hold her. 

-.-zZzZ

  
  


Jessie rubbed her neck it was really sore. She watched as Kiaba began his search for the first aid kit. He had a small lamp on and it cast shadows on the walls and it made Kiaba's features stick out more. {She was right he is pretty cute...last time I saw Kiaba he was the high priest. Even then he was cute.} She thought. Kiaba walked over and started to dab peroxide on the small gash. "Ow! You trying to kill me!" Jessie shouted smacking his hand away. 

"No I'm trying to help now hold still." Kiaba ordered.

"No! I got a better idea how about you go get a cut and I do this to yo..." She was cut off her protest by a pair of lips on hers.

"Now will you hold still?" Kiaba asked.

"Maybe." She gasped. Kiaba literally took her breath away with just that kiss. While still in her shocked state Kiaba started to dab her gash again. "Ouch! Fuck that stings ya know!"

"Yes I do." He chuckled.

"Big brother who's that?" Mokuba asked walking in. Jessie now held in all her cursing. 

"This is Jessie Cloud. A friend from school." Kiaba replied as he put a bandage on her.

"Wow. The Jessie Cloud!" Mokuba shouted excitedly.

"What do you mean 'The' Jessie Cloud?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"She competed in almost all the martial arts competitions and even some fencing/broadsword ones. But mostly archery." Mokuba stated as Jessie just smiled happily. 

"That's interesting. Now Jassie why didn't you tell the class?" Kiaba asked. 

"Humph. I don't want to be bothered by annoying fans or people who want to know how to do things. It's a pain and I literally have more important things to do." {Like warn you about that damn Draco. But would you listen?} she mentally asked herself.

"What's more important?" Kiaba questioned as Mokuba left the room cause he wanted to play some video games.

"I don't think you would believe me. You don't even believe in the millennium items powers." she retorted. 

"Well I might." He smiled moving closer to her. "You never know." 

"Fine. There is an evil that is planning on destroying the earth. If none of us train we're all going to die. Korosu is the spirit inside my pendent here. She is the Spirit of Wind." Jessie said crossing her arms and waiting for him to laugh. Yet nothing. 

"You must have been hit in the head to hard. You should lye down." Kiaba shook his head. 

"Men! Humph." She growled. "And I will not lye down and I did not get hit in the head to hard." With that said her crystal glowed and a girl stood in front of them. She had the same color hair as Jessie yet it was cut just above her chin and her eye's were darker. 

"Jessie Mackenzie Cloud you will go rest right now. Especially if the priest says so." Korosu said sternly.

"What? Who? This is some kind of cheap trick ain't it?" Kiaba asked.

"No trick. I'm Korosu. Pleasure to see the priests reincarnation is just as hot as the original." She smiled. 

"Ok...Now I do not believe in this. This is a dream. All a dream." Kiaba kept telling himself as Korosu took his hand and put a ring on his middle finger. 

"There. three two one..." With that a Kiaba's priest self emerged. The first thing he did was hug Korosu and kiss her cheek. The only difference between him and Kiaba was he had a tattoo of a blue eye's on his shoulder. 

"I missed you my desert rose." He whispered. 

"I missed you two Seto." (An: Ok. Kiaba is the original and Seto's the old dude. Live with it! :P I am to lazy to rename the priest)

"What's going on!?" Kiaba shouted. 

"A lot. So I got stuck in that damn ring. Stupid thing never knew why I wore it." He chuckled as Korosu hit his arm. 

"You baka I gave you that ring. Oh and Kiaba welcome to the believers." Korosu smiled. 

"I still don't believe the Draco thing though." Kiaba grunted.

"Told you he was stubborn." Jessie piped up. 

"Thanks for over stating the obvious." Korosu laughed. "Now Seto You must believe in the stories of Draco right?" 

"Nope." He replied. (an: If this was part of the show everyone would fall over anime style)

"Oh brother. Look you can relax your day away while Korosu and I bust our ass's off training so you guys can't die." Jessie said as a wave of dizziness hit her. 

  
  


"You alright?" Kiaba asked. 

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a little tired." Jessie replied and passed out on Kiaba's shoulder. 

  
  


-.-zZzZ

Erin sat on the couch as Malik went to the kitchen to grab some drinks/snacks. {Ok Erin stay calm. Just stay calm. It's only Malik it's not like your hanging out with Clay again....} She sighed as a memory of her ex-boyfriend came up but was interrupted by Malik walking in with a tray full of treats and some pop. "Wow I don't think we'll need this many treats Malik." Erin said.

"You haven't seen me eat." He chuckled. 

"Ok. So let's start. Do you want to add anything into this scene. Cause Shakespeare never said that Romeo didn't stand by her as he said these things."

"How about a kissing scene?" He asked stuffing a chocolate into his mouth. 

"Ok. But your breath better not stink." Erin giggled. "So we're gonna need costumes. We should do this in 18th century style." She smiled and grabbed a small candy.

"Ok so do we need to change anything else?" Malik asked leaning over her shoulder. 

"Nope. How about we practice and decide where to add the kiss." 

"Ok let's start where Juliet enters onto the balcony." 

  
  


With that Erin pretended to walk onto the balcony and look at a night sky. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair son and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief...(an: Ok gonna skip a lot of long parts in this play just because it's getting late and I am tired.) See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand, That I may touch that cheek." He said. 

"Ay me!" Erin sighed lightly.

"She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my hand as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eye's of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." 

"O Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Erin said.

"Aside." Malik was fighting the erg to kiss Erin right then and there. 

" 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, thou not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet..." Erin was cut off her words as Malik took her lips in his own.

  
  


"Malik Ishtar what do you think you are doing?" Asked Ishizu walking into the living room. Erin and Malik broke their kiss with Erin blushing and Malik having a little grin. 

"We were only practicing our play sister." Malik confessed. He knew half of that was true. 

"Oh but dear brother your partner here was in the middle of her part when you 'interrupted' her." Ishizu stated crossing her arms. 

"Uh...I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Erin Ice Heart. I'm a new girl in town." She smiled holding out her hand.

"I'm Ishizu Ishtar. Malik's older sister and guardian." Ishizu smiled. 

"Pleasure to meet you." Erin smiled sweetly. 

"Well you must be the one with Hotaru's spirit." 

"Y-y-yes how did you know?" She asked.

"My sister has always known to much for her own good." Malik snorted.

"Oh eat a cookie you blond." Ishizu said and stuffed a cookie in Malik's mouth. "I knew because I read of her pendent. It's one of a kind." She smiled. "May I meet with her?" 

"I dunno. Ishtar might come out of hiding sister. You do remember how they knew each other in Egypt." 

"Hotaru can keep him in order." Erin smiled as her crystal glowed and a girl stood beside her. Her crimson red hair went to her shoulders and she pulled it back into a pony tail, her blue eye's eyed Malik. 

"Ishizu...Malik. Hello." Hotaru smiled. The lights soon went out and only a candle stayed lit. Malik's first reaction was to pull Erin close to him, while keeping his sister behind his back. Out of the shadows came Ishtar. 

"Hotaru... Long time no see." He smiled wickedly as he walked closer. Hotaru drew her sword that was hidden to the naked eye and pointed the tip to his throat. 

"Humph. Here I thought your old name was Marik." She snickered.

"Well they call me Ishtar." He said stubbornly. 

"Well from now on you're Marik. Suits you better than their last name." Hotaru smiled and kissed Marik passionately.

"Great. Some one can actually handle him." Ishizu sighed. 

"Why is that a bad thing?" Erin asked. 

"No it's just he usually protests when a girl does that." Ishizu smiled. 

"*giggle* oh I see." Erin snickered. 

"No that we're done the reunion. Marik Draco's alive." Hotaru stated stealing some of the chocolates. 

"Your kidding right? Those are nothing but children fables." Marik growled sitting on a rocking chair. 

"Are not! Erin Jenny and Jessie's family were killed by his henchmen. He's made 6 out of 10 element spirits evil." Hotaru hissed. 

"Thanks for reminding me." Erin sniffed sitting down. 

"Sorry kido. But it is true. Why else do you people think that some humans turned up missing without one clue last week. All on the same week and all in Egypt." 

"Some weirdo with a good hiding spot and who does a good job. I swear it wasn't me." Marik joked. 

"Fine be a stubborn ass. Erin it's getting late. Let's go home." Hotaru said. 

"What's the rush? I take it you didn't miss me." Marik licked his lips. 

"Oh brother. I can't believe I just kissed a horny prick like you." Hotaru joked. 

"Ouch. That stung. I believe right about here." He said pointing to the right side of his chest. 

"Try the other side smart ass." Malik grunted and held Erin a little tighter not wanting her to leave. 

"I guess we can stay awhile longer. Besides Marik and I have catching up to do." Hotaru smiled.

"And I might as well go back to calling some of my friends." Ishizu said. 

"We better get back to the play." Malik whispered. Erin just grinned. 

"Ok we can start where we left off." With that she put her lips onto Malik's and kissed him passionately. 

-.-zZzZ

Erin- Chapter....two....is....

Chibi Bakura- DONE!

Erin- Where have you been!? You little rat! You hid after you released that evil little creep!

Chibi Bakura-oops 

Chibi Serenity- Bakura tied me up and put me in a closet!

Chibi Bakura- that was Ryou!

Erin- oh brother. Well see ya peoples next chap...

Chibi Malik- IT WASN"T THERE!

Erin- uh oh....*Runs as Chibi Malik chases her with a very large knife.*

Chibi Serenity- Bye guys. And if you see Chibi Ryou smack the little bugger! Bye! 

Chibi Bakura- Remember to Review!


	3. Past Part Three

Erin- *pops head around the corner. No Chibi Malik in site.* Phew. Ok Short authors note cause of that creepy little spoiled brat. 

Chibi Serenity- he's outside digging your grave.

Erin- Joy joy. Anyway. In this Chapter it's the play day and everyone know's about the so called 'Threat' that Hotaru, Niketa and Korosu have told them about. What happens when Jason show's up with some of his buddies and the others have to fight back?

Chibi Serenity- I dunno.

Erin- I wasn't asking you kido.

Chibi Serenity- oh ok. Enjoy.

Erin- Yeah enjoy!

  
  


{ Whatever}=thoughts

( Whatever)= author notes

" whatever"= speech (An: Duh)

*Whatever* =actions

/Whatever\=Person talking to their spirit

// Whatever\\= Spirit talking to their host

Chapter three: The Story (Part three.)

  
  


Jessie and Jenny snuck into the back stage and saw Erin fiddling with her red dress. The sleeves went down to about her elbows and then belled out. It was almost plain except for a gold pattern around the edges of the dress. Her hair was some how put up into a small bun and she wore little make up. 

"Erin you look great!" Jessie shouted. 

"No kidding. Man you'll knock 'em dead." Jenny smiled not exactly used to the way she was talking. 

"I...I can't do it!" She exclaimed. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Jessie confused.

"Draco's people attack today. How the hell would you feel? Bet they cut in just as Malik's about to kiss me." She mumbled the last bit to herself but Jessie caught on.

"Come on Erin don't let it spoil your play. We'll be in the audience cheering for ya." Jenny smiled gently and hugged her best friend. "Keep you crystal close, but Malik closer ok?" She whispered. 

"I know. Keep Yugi close. Jessie Keep Kiaba close as well." Erin put a small smile on as her friends left.

-.-ZzZz

Joey watched as a girl walked by slowly. She had white hair and sharp blue eye's. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top, along with a sapphire pendent in the shape of a spear. "Hiya." Joey smiled walking up.

"Hi. I'm Kat Winters. What's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Joey Wheeler. I'm Roses Partner." He said. {I think Rose just lost her spot in my heart.} Joey thought. This girl was truely beautiful and she looked very smart. "Uh..Maybe we could get together after I'm done my skit and go to a pizza place or something." he blushed a little.

"Sure although my brother might want me back home early." she sighed a little. 

"Well das ok. I can give ya my number before you leave the theater." Joey smiled. "Deal?" He asked holding out his hand. 

"Uh..." Kat was hesitant as to what she should do. "Deal." She replied and shook his hand. 

"Great. Oh talk to ya later Kat. I'm on next." Joey smiled.

"Yeah bye." Kat slowly replied. 

"You know we have a plan that must go on weather you like it or not." Said a voice. 

"I know that!" Kat growled.

"Then don't screw up by following your heart." 

"Humph. I never said I liked that dog." Kat snorted and walked away. 

-.-zZzZ

Rose and Joey took their bows as the audience clapped and cheered. "Ya Joey!" Tea yelled.

"Go JOEY!" Tristan shouted.

"Wow. The dogs gotten better since the last time he acted wouldn't you say Mokuba?" Kiaba asked.

"Ya-huh." Mokuba agreed. 

"That's only cause Rose helped him." Jessie grunted.

"Why did you just sound so sour towards the girl?" Tristan asked. 

"I knew her from my old school and besides you'll see her other little trick later tonight." Jessie informed. 

"Right ok." Tea rolled her eye's. 

  
  


/Korosu give me strength not to hurt that so called 'chick'\ Jessie begged. 

//Stay calm. The others are here. Or at least Jason Rose Kat and Clay are here. I think Roy's being an asshole and hiding his energy.\\ Korosu stated. 

/We're so screwed.\ Jessie growled as another scene began. 

//Just relax and watch the plays!\\

/Why? Gonna stare at Kiaba all night?\ Jessie snickered. 

// Wouldn't talk. I would say the same thing to you love biter.\\ Korosu laughed. 

/Oh you ass! That was so rude and invasion of MY privacy.\

-.-zZzZ

Jenny played with her necklace nervously. {When will you strike?} She questioned as Yugi put a hand on her's startling her. "Stay calm. Nothings going to happen I promise." He smiled sweetly at her like he usually did.

"I wish with all my might I could believe you Yugi-chan, but you never saw the things I did." She sniffed a little.

"...." Yugi was speechless. /Yami...What if they were right? What if Draco's really going to attack?\ Yugi asked suddenly.

//Nothing will happen. It is just a fairy tail our elders used to tell us. Like your elders tell the young ones of the bogeyman.\\ Yami assured. 

/I just have a strange feeling that's all.\ Yugi mentally sighed and began wishing his spirit had listened. Suddenly Jenny squeezed his hand startling him. 

"Yugi he's here. The one who killed my family is here." 

-.-ZzZz

Erin passed back and forth she and Malik were next. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about the others. {This was a bad idea. You should take art! Jenny tells me. It'll be fun! But oh no I had to try and live out what little life I have left.} She started to mentally kick her self in the ass. 

"You alright Red?" Malik asked putting his arms around her waist and pulling her to him while sniffing her hair. Usually she would tell him to bug off and say 'not in public' but she didn't do anything. Nothing. Not a thing. Erin was not acting like herself. 

"Hotaru told you guys and you wouldn't listen. Now it's to late. Their here. Steel, Fire, Wood, Thunder and Water are here. We're all screwed." She whispered and went to her spot for they were next.

"Erin..." He whispered, and went to his spot on stage. 

-.-zZzZ

"Look boss. There they are." Jason said to a boy with brown hair, and brown eye's. He wore an axe pendent made out of jade and ruby. "See there's Jenny, Jessie, and Erin's coming on stage with that Egyptian boy."

"I can see fine from here Jason. How about you Clay?" he asked.

"Well Roy. As long as I can see Erin I'll be fine." Said a dirty blond haired boy with deep brown eye's walked up beside Roy. 

"Well as long as Kat and Rose are here I guess we can start the fire works. Eh Roy?" Jason asked. 

"No." he replied sternly.

"Why not?" 

"Cause Xander hasn't given us the signal. We all know how we do the dirty work while he makes the plans." Clay grunted as the curtain rose. "Hey guys look." Clay pointed to a light shining in the distance. 

"There's our signal. Let's go." Roy smiled evilly. 

-.-zZzZ

Malik had climbed onto the balcony and was about to kiss Erin. "I love you." He mouthed and put his lips to hers. 

"Hey Blondie mits off!" Came a shout as Malik was punched to the ground. 

"Malik!" Erin shouted and noticed who it was. "You bastard!" she screamed as Clay walked closer. 

-.-zZzZ 

"What's going on!" Yugi shouted over the crowd of now chatting people.

"It's them. Hate to say it Yugi but WE TOLD YOU SO!" Jessie shouted and got up to go help Erin.

"Wait for me!" Kiaba shouted. 

"Jenny..."

"Sorry Yugi but me and Niketa have to go help Erin. Clay will kill her." Jenny said and ran after Jessie and Kiaba.

-.-zZzZ

Joey began in a complete sprint to go help Erin and Malik. But something caught his leg and he fell. "What the fuck!" He shouted. Rose had a wip wrapped around his feet and was slowly dragging him towards her. 

"Now, now Joey. No interfering with Xander's plans. He has come to far to let a pitiful human ruin the rising of Draco!" Rose shouted and threw him up against the wall.

"Ah!" He shouted. 

"Rose! We were told not to kill or harm anyone except those who are destined." Kat growled walking up. 

"I'm having fun you little twirp now fuck off!" Rose shouted and used the power of her crystal. "Rose thorns!" She shouted sending a wave of magic in the shape of thorns towards her. 

"Tide!" Kat countered and caused Rose to go flying back. Joey fell to the ground coughing.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted as Yami appeared beside him. 

"No!" The two ran up to him and helped Joey stand. "Joey. Come on speak to me!" Yami shouted. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Pharaoh." Roy laughed. 

"Back off Roy!" Niketa shouted standing defensively in front of Yami while Jenny helped Yugi with Joey. 

"So Niketa. You came out from hiding." Rose chuckled.

"Oh can it you stupid son of a bitch! Take your pitiful powers and go home!" Niketa shouted. 

"I don't think so. Fire Wave." 

"Earth quake!" Roy fell through the stage and into the ground. "Bye bitch." Niketa growled.

  
  


-.-zZzZ

Jessie was grabbed from behind and a knife put to her throat. "Miss me honey?" Jason asked.

"Not in your life Fuck face." Jessie growled and stabbed him with a pocket knife at the top of his thigh and twisted it so it wouldn't close or heal properly. (An: My friend is helping me with specific details. So live with it or die. Her nickname is Silver. :P) With that she ran off towards Erin, Malik and Clay. She was once again stopped by a force shoving her into a wall. 

"I will not be stopped so easily Jessie-girl. You should know that by now." He said with an evil laugh. (an: you know one of those 'I will rule the world' ones.) It was soon cut off by Kiaba punching him in the gut. 

"Never touch my property." He growled.

"So now I'm your property." Jessie stated. "Learn something new every damn day. Kiaba keep him busy I'm going after Clay." Jessie said and dashed off to go help Erin. 

-.-zZzZ

"Get the fuck away from me you bastard!" Erin shouted almost tripping over her dress. {Now I see why mom says they are a pain.} Erin thought. 

"Erin, Erin, Erin. You should be thrilled to see me." Clay smiled his topaz pendent in the shape of a lightning bolt dangled loosely from his neck. 

"I'm as thrilled as a dog waiting to be shot! You killed my parents! You killed everything but me in my house! Oh yea I'm just thrilled to see a fucked up piece of shit like you!" Erin screamed as she threw a vase at his head but he dogged it. 

"Why you little ungrateful... I know why don't you and the others join us? I mean it isn't fair that there are 4/10 that aren't apart of Draco's team. Come on Erin. Join the winning side." He smiled. Erin got pissed off and her eye's glowed a bright blue. 

"I am on the winning side Clay." She seethed. 

"Are you sure? How do you even know that you are?" He asked. 

"Easy. I know I am because I am apart of the team that will kill you and the evil inside you." She growled. 

"Then you will die." 

"You first!" Malik shouted stabbing Clay in the shoulder with an actual knife he found. After stabbing it in Malik literally hammered the blade till it hit Clay's bone and then twisted it making sick sounds as he did so. He then grabbed Erins hand and ran off. "Erin come on. I found some pants and a shirt you could wear back stage. Ok?" He asked as they ran into one of the dressing rooms. 

"Ok." She replied as he threw her the clothes. "No looking." She said.

"Promise." He replied as he turned around. He had his fingers crossed. Malik took a peak over his shoulder. She was wearing a black silk bra and panties. A smirk crossed his face.

"You promised you wouldn't look! We don't have time for your digesting thoughts." Erin said as she put on a pair black pants, and a baggy white shirt (an: Think 18th century.) She had brown boots that went up to her knee's and had the funky little buckles at the top. (An: 18th century as well.).

"Oh well. I might have seen it soon or later." Malik grinned evilly and licked his lips. 

"Ok lust boy think of that later before your pants shrink. We have a battle to win. ok?" She asked about to open the door when he spun he around. 

"A good luck kiss at least?" He asked puppy dog eye's and everything. (An: Ok that is so unlike Malik and everything but you gotta admit it would be cute. Right?)

"One." She smiled as their lips met. 

-.-zZzZ

"Yugi, Jenny get Joey out of here. I'll handle Roy till you get your ass's out of this building!" Niketa ordered. 

"I'm coming back Niketa! You have my word!" Jenny shouted as her and Yugi left as fast as they could. "Hope you at least remember some spells pharaoh." She smiled as Roy jumped back up and had a blood red axe in his hands. 

"Come on Niketa you're still with this loser." Roy said pointing to Yami. 

"You leave the pharaoh out of this! Saturos I know it's you talking through him!" She shouted. "You never did enjoy the fact I loved Yami, and refused to be separated from him." Niketa smiled. 

"Yeah so? I'll kill him and have you all to myself." He smiled wickedly. 

"You fuck'n wish!" Niketa shouted and sent a wave of energy towards him. He dogged but was cut across his abdomen he fell to the ground in a little bit of pain and the fact that some blood began making it's way out of the cut and onto the floor. The crimson red liquid seems to spread in the old floor boards of the theater. 

  
  


Roy stood up and the gash seemed to disappear. "Come on Niketa join the darkside." 

"Oh please you're starting to sound like those Star Wars movies." She yawned. "Oak revolution!" She shouted and sent razor sharp leaf like things (An: To lazy to make big description. Well that and tired.) 

"Neketa we've got to get out of here and regroup!" Yami shouted. 

"Ok." Niketa agreed. "LISTEN UP REGROUP AND MEET 567 Night lights people!" Niketa shouted and ran off with Yami.

-.-zZzZ 

Kiaba heard this and ran over to Jessie. "In other words?" 

"We run and meet up at Jenny's brothers house. Let's go." Jessie said grabbing his hand. 

"Wait up!" Malik and Erin called running after them leaving the other group fallen and injured.

-.-zZzZ

  
  


Erin- *looks around.* No chibi's anywhere! Bonus! Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter. I know it's small and I'm sorry for that. But I have a summer to get ready for! 

Malik- You better be taking me!

Erin- Yikes...o..wait ur not the chibi malik.

Malik-do I look small to you?

Erin- no.

Malik- didn't think so .People Review before my chibi self hunts you down.

Erin- yeah what he said.


	4. Past Part 4

Erin- Hiya people! I'm updating a lot because I am getting ready to go to Calling lake where I practically grew up. I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing my crappy story. I'm sure the Chibi's appretiate it to.

Chibi Bakura- I do I do!

Chibi Serenity- Me to! Me to!

Erin- Now where is that little shiter. *Looks around for Chibi Malik.* Huh....das a first the little rat ain't here.

Chibi Bakura- him and Ryou are planning a way to take over the story. 

Chibi Serenity- not gonna work! Anyway Thank you Maliks Light, Albinokitty, Yessy, and Lady Brown for the reviews. Luv ya all! 

Erin- Well hope you guys like this chapter!

  
  


{ Whatever}=thoughts

( Whatever)= author notes

" whatever"= speech (An: Duh)

*Whatever* =actions

/Whatever\=Person talking to their spirit

// Whatever\\= Spirit talking to their host

Chapter four: The Story (Part four.)

  
  


Jenny and Yugi went into the back room of the house where there were medical supplies and equipment. They laid Joey on the table and started treating his wounds. "Joey this is gonna sting a little bit ok?" Jenny asked Joey slowly nodded his head as Jenny got a bottle of herbs and some liquid. "Yugi, Yami you two hold him down." She ordered as Niketa and Yami walked in. 

"Right." They said and held him gently. 

"Ready?" Niketa asked as Jenny was about to start. 

"Yes." She said and poured the water on the first big gash in Joey's back. 

-.-zZzZ

A loud shout could be heard from the back room as Jessie, Kiaba, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba and Malik sat in the living room. This had to be the worst and weirdest day ever. Tea turned on the TV to drown out Joey's cries of pain. The news was on and showed the Domino theater. It was up in smoke and there were many injured people. "Tonight was a disaster as a so called attack happened here at the Domino Theater. People have been devastated since they found out about this. So far half of the people in the theater have been injured from mild to critical. Some say it was a bunch of kids with so called magical powers...." Tristan turned it off. 

  
  


Erin walked into the room still in the same outfit as before. She was on the phone. "God damn him...pick up Nick!" She shouted into the phone. 

"Hey Erin. Is everyone ok? I just heard everything on the radio." Came a voice.

"Nick we're all fine. Joey's got some cuts and bruises but he'll be alright." Erin replied.

"Well I can't get off work for another hour so..." 

"Nick you get your fat ass here right now!" Erin shouted into the phone as the others watched her. 

"I still have to work Erin Ice Heart!" Nick shouted back.

"If you don't get home right now even God won't be able to save you from me because your head will be up your ass so fast!" 

"Fine I'm on my way." With that he hung up and so did Erin. 

  
  


"Well? What he say?" Jessie asked calmly as Erin sat on Malik's lap. 

"He's on his way." Erin smiled which soon faded. "Does Joey have a sister or brother?" She asked. 

"Yeah Serenity....Oh no! I gotta phone Serenity!" Tristan shouted as Tea hit him upside the head. 

"I'll go pick her u..."

"It's not safe for you to do that." Jessie said standing up.

"Why is that?" Tea asked snobbily.

"Look you little hot shot! I am not in the mood for your bullshit! Jason Rose Clay Roy and Kat are out there! You haven't even seen their full fuck'n power! If you leave they will hunt you down because they know that the rest of us will go looking for you!" Jessie shouted right in Tea's face causing her to fall back in her seat. "Now...Let's do this properly alright?" Everyone nodded while Erin smiled a little. Jessie never could stand idiotic people who knew nothing about a situation.

"I'll call Serenity and go pick her up." Yugi said.

"I'm driving Yugi over there." Jenny said as she eyed Tea. "As for Tea and Tristan they will have to stay here and watch over Joey while the rest of you make sure my brother knows everything when he gets here. I don't want one detail out of place." 

  
  


Everyone nodded and agreed as Yugi called Serenity and told her everything and how they were going to pick her up. When they left Jessie showed Tea and Tristan where Joey was sleeping. He had bandages on his arms and one around his waist. He had a bruise on his left shoulder. "Oh no. Poor Joey." Tea gasped running up to him. Tristan was hesitant with his movements. Things were worse than they thought. 

"Joey...hey buddy." Tristan said sitting on the other side. 

"Don't worry Joey we're here for you."Tea said as Joey opened his eye's. 

"Hey guys. Why the long faces. It's not like I'm dead." He joked. 

-.-zZzZzZ

Jenny and Yugi drove down town making sure to keep a look out for any suspicious people/vehicles. "Would they really go this far? I mean they hurt so many." Yugi sighed.

"They will go farther to have me and my friends killed. Anything to get their hands on our crystals. Not to mention the millennium items." Jenny stated as they stopped at a red light. 

"Wait there's Bakura he being attacked!" Yugi shouted getting out of the car and running towards his friend. 

"Yugi...well what a surprise." Said Roy walking out of the shadows. 

"YUGI GET AWAY!" Bakura shouted. Just then Roy went flying into a near by wall with a dagger in his chest. 

"Shall we try this again?" Asked Ryou as he helped Bakura stand. 

"Yugi get your friends in here and let's go!" Jenny shouted. 

"Come on Ryou. You're gonna have to trust me ok?" Yugi asked helping him with Bakura. 

"Fine let's go." He grunted as the two made their way to the jeep. 

"Oh no you don't!" Roy shouted. He pulled a gun but was shot before he could even pull the trigger. his eye's went wide and he fell. A small pool of blood began to form under him. 

"Nice shot girl." Ryou smiled as they got Bakura into the back and hopped. in. 

"What ever get your seatbelts on." She ordered as she put the gun away and sped off down towards Serenity's apartment. 

  
  


On the way they explained everything to Bakura and Ryou. "So that ass was after the millennium Ring as well as you crystal and puzzle..." Ryou trailed.

"Yes. Yugi we're here go get Serenity and get back down here ASAP." Jenny ordered. 

"Right." With that Yugi got out and ran.

-.-zZzZ

"OUCH! FUCK! Take it easy Rose! I got that fuck'n knife twisted in hard!" Clay shouted as Rose tried to bandage him up. His left shoulder had a big gash and the oozing crimson red liquid was enough to make Kat and Rose wanna puke. Yet they got stuck helping fix his shoulder and Jason's leg. 

"What a big baby you are Clay my God!" Rose shouted then poured the whole bunch of peroxide into his wound. (an: Ouchy! . das gonna either burn or hurt like hell! I'm going with #2) 

"AH! For Fuck's sake Rose what's your problem!?" He shouted. 

"Stop that!" Roy shouted walking in covered in his own blood.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in." Jason laughed as Kat finished up fixing his leg. 

"I got stabbed and shot. Oh well I look better than you guys." He smiled. 

"What we gonna do? It's gonna take three days for our wounds to heal!" Clay shouted.

"Would you Calm down! We have bigger things to worry about! I have a plan. All we need is..."

-.-ZzZzZ (an: CLIFF HANGER! I'm not writing about them till the next chapter!)

Erin paced back and forth making Malik feel sick to his stomach. "Would you stop pacing red?" He asked.

"Once I kill that no good son of a bitch who's supposed to be here!" Erin shouted.

"Since when were you such a spit fire?" he chuckled.

"Before I moved here I was like this 24/7." She replied as the door opened.

  
  


A young man with dirty blond hair and dark blue eye's walked in. Around his neck was a pendent in the shape of Angel wings, also made out of a diamond and gold. "Nick it took you fuck'n long enough! I should kill you! Well I would if it wasn't for Jenny!" Erin shouted causing Nick to shrink back.

"Erin come on. You know I gotta do work! I saw on the news what happened. Now explain to me every little God damn detail!" Nick shouted. He was still a little nervous around Erin. She was known back home for her temper plus her skills.

"Fine. We were at the play house....(an: to lazy to type an explanation) that is that." She said as a matter a fact. 

"Well then. For once it's a good thing you called me off work." Nick commented as Malik stood up and walked over to Erin putting his arms around her waist protectively. "Since when are you dating HIM Erin?" Nick asked. 

"Since I felt like it Nick." She snapped. He always tried to look out for her. It was kinda annoying. 

"Fine. Where's Jessie?" 

"Screwing Kiaba." Malik and Erin said sarcastically. 

"WHAT!?" Nicks eye's widened. 

"Kidding Nick man. God chill." Malik chuckled. 

"Don't call me Nick man." He growled as Kiaba and Jessie walked in. "Where's Jenny?" 

"Gone to a place to help Joey's sister get here and probably to pick up Ishizu as well. I suggest you calm down Nick before I get Erin here to knock you out." Jessie ordered. 

"Fine." He sighed collapsing onto the bed. Mokuba snuck off to the back room to check on Joey. That and he had a tiny crush on Tea. 

"Look we need a plan. Any idea's?" Asked Erin exasperated.

"Not off the top of my head." Jessie sighed and sat on Kiaba's lap. 

"We are so fucked." Malik retorted. 

"You blond buffoon we aren't fucked! All we need is time to plan." Kiaba growled. 

"We don't have time!" Nick stated. 

"Oh...oh!" Erin smiled wickedly. "We do have time. All thanks to Malik injuring Clay!" 

"Hey not to mention Jason!" Jessie piped up.

"With wounds like those...it'll take 3 days with magic." Malik mumbled loud enough for Erin to hear. 

"Three days. We have three days to plan everything out and get everything together. Whose up to it?" She asked. 

"Well me of course!" Jessie shouted.

"Me." Kiaba said.

"Gonna leave me out of the blood she how rude." Malik grumbled. Erin kissed his cheek. "I'm in." he stated.

"Me of course." Nick said. 

-.-ZzZz

Tristan and Tea fell asleep next to the snoring Joey. Joey if he was able to would have been tossing and turning. "Kat...how could you..." he turned his head back and forth...

DrEaM!

"Where am I?" Joey asked. He seemed to be floating in mid air. "Hello!?" He shouted. It echoed off the black emptiness.

"Joey..." A whisper was heard behind him. "I-I-I'm so sorry." It began to sob and Joey saw her. Kat huddled into a little ball crying. 

"Kat why are you with them?" He asked.

"Xander's my brother. I am supposed to follow him no matter what. I promised." She said looking at Joey and then turning her head away. 

"Why though? Why even bother listening to him? Do you know how many people you're helping kill!?"

"Yes..." She whispered. "It's time you wake up Joey." 

"What?" He asked confused as a bright light hit him.

ReAlItY!

Joey woke up with a gasp as he heard Yugi come in. He also saw Ryou and Bakura. Bakura looked bad. "Jenny go get some supplies." Yugi ordered. 

"Right. Tea I'll need your help." Jenny said as the two headed down the hall.

"Huh wa?" Tristan asked waking up. 

"Tristan take Joey to the living room where the others are." Yugi demanded.

"Uh...ok." Tristan said and helped Joey walk out of the room and down the hall.

  
  


When they got to the living room Tristan saw Serenity who rushed over. "Joey!" She cried. "Big brother are you ok?" she asked as he was seated on the love seat.

"I'm fine just all bruised up. Don't worry." Joey smiled. He noticed Nick sitting on the couch watching Serenity. "Who's dat?" he asked.

"That's Jenny's brother Nick." Erin replied as she checked on Joey's bandages. 

"Serenity in the kitchen on the top counter is peroxide can you grab it and the cotton balls for me?" She asked.

"Sure." Serenity smiled and went into the kitchen followed by Tristan incase she needed help. 

"No! Come on man I already had to deal with it once!" Joey shouted and tried to struggle. 

"Stop struggling or the wounds will reopen and then I'll have to bath you in peroxide!" Erin growled. Joey stopped struggling just as Serenity came back in. 

"Here you go." She smiled. 

"So Joey...Have any weird dreams with Kat in 'em?" Jessie asked. 

"Maybe why?" He asked wincing. 

"Cause that girl has the powers to go into peoples dreams. If you ever see her in them tell one of us k?" Jenny asked walking in With Yugi and Ryou. Tea was in the other room with Bakura. 

"Ok." Joey replied.

"We should all get some rest. Here I'll show you guys to your rooms upstairs." Nick said.

"Ok." The other's replied. 

"I'm gonna stay here with Joey." Serenity said.

"Alright. Just ask if you wish to go to your room." Nick smiled. 

"Thanks." she smiled back. Tristan growled.

  
  


Everyone made their ways to the second floor. All but four. Joey, Erin, Serenity, and Malik. They stayed in the quiet living room only to be disturbed by the coo, coo clock. Erin looked out the window. /Hotaru...be honest with me. We are going to live through this right?\ she asked.

//To be perfectly honest. I don't know. I can't predicted the future Erin. I'm sorry I wish I could but I can't.\\ Hotaru replied. 

/What are we going to do?\ Erin felt tears well up in her eye's as she watched Serenity and Joey fall asleep on the couch. 

"Red you ok?" Malik asked. 

"I'll be alright Malik." She sighed and buried her head into his chest. "Just don't leave me." She mumbled. 

-.-zZzZzZ

Jenny sat in her room brushing her hair. This day had been full of problems. Everything seemed to be getting worse. /Niketa... What's going to happen now? Will they attack or will they lay low?\ She questioned putting on a white night gown that went to her feet. 

//They will lye low. Don't worry. They need time to heal. Trust me.\\ Niketa assured. 

/Ok. I just needed to know. I don't want to lose Yugi. I mean over this past week he's been so under standing and sweet. I don't think I can handle losing him because of a surprise attack that we could have prepared for.\ Jenny stated. 

//I know how you feel Jen. But get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us.\\ Niketa yawned. 

/Goodnight.\

//Night.\\ She whispered. 

-.-zZzZz

  
  


Jessie snuck into Kiaba's room. "What are you doing up?" He asked. 

"I came to stay here." She smiled.

"What if I don't want you here?" Kiaba asked. 

"To bad Mr. CEO. I just thought you wouldn't mind having a girl in the same room. Although since I'm not wanted in here I can go..." She trailed as Kiaba pulled her in for a passionate kiss. 

"You can stay." He whispered as he heard his brother in the next room fall off his bed. Jessie started to giggle./Typical Mokuba.\ Kiaba thought.

//You said it.\\ Seto replied.

/I'm never gonna get used to this.\ Kiaba sighed. 

//Not my problem\\. Seto said and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kiaba." Jessie whispered before kissing him and cuddling closer.

"Night Jessie." He replied wrapping his arms around her.

-.-zZzZz

Yugi sat on the edge of his bed and took out his Duel Monster cards. /Yami..in the next battle can we summon monsters?\ Yugi asked. 

//Yes we can. Why do you ask?\\

/Just curious. Night Yami\ Yugi said going under the covers.

//Yugi we have company.\\ Yami stated as the door slowly came open. 

"Yugi...you asleep?" Jenny whispered.

"No. What's wrong?" He asked sitting up. 

"I c-can't sleep. Mind if I stay with you tonight?" She asked.

"No. Not at all." He smiled and moved over. 

"Thanks." She mumbled and went beside him. "I love you Yugi." She whispered. 

"I-I love you two." He whispered and pulled her in closer. With that they fell asleep in each others arms.

-.-zZzZz

Meanwhile downstairs Erin watched Malik sleep on the couch. {He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I wonder will that change because of what is to happen?} She wondered and put a blanket over him then went to her room to change into some Pj's. Erin went into her room and looked around. It was like every other room in the 2 story. Had it's own bathroom, walk in closet, dresser, night stand, king sized bed and a balcony or window seat depending which room you were in. Erin sighed and grabbed a black tank top and a pair of black Pj pants. {I should go check on that Bakura kid.} She thought and headed down stairs after she changed. 

  
  


Malik was still asleep on the love seat. {He's so cute.} She thought and continued to the back room. When she got there Tea was asleep on the chair beside Bakura's bed. "Tea." She whispered shaking her a bit. "Tea...come on you should go to bed." 

"No." Tea said sleepily. "I should stay here with Bakura. He might wake up and I wanna be here when he does." She yawned.

"Well...I guess there's no changing your mind. But at least keep warm. This old house likes to get cold in the night." Erin said and gave her a blanket. "Sleep well. Ok?" 

"K. Oh Erin...Thanks." Tea smiled.

"No problem. Just ignore the bullshit that we give you sometimes. Like if any of us freak out it's because we don't want any one getting hurt." Erin stated and left. 

  
  


Erin went up to her room and stood on the balcony. She was letting herself get soft again. This isn't good, last time this happened she dated Clay and he repaid her by killing everyone she loved. Her parents and her new born baby brother. Drake was his name. He was the sweetest little baby she ever saw. Tears welded up into her eye's. "Why us?" She began to sob. No one answered her. 

"Red...Come on stop crying." Malik whispered walking up to her. 

"You're *sniff* supposed to be asleep." She sniffed. 

"Do I look like I care?" He whispered. Erin shook her head no then went back to looking out onto the lights of Domino City. 

"It's all gonna be gone. In three days the world will change." She whispered as Malik stood beside her. 

"What do you mean?" 

"If you guys would have listened to us and trained the last week we might have stood a chance. But now not even the millennium items can save us." Erin was choking on her tears. Malik felt helpless. For once he felt completely helpless. 

"How was Draco stopped in the first place?" He asked.

"I found ancient texts but I can't translate a lot of it."

"Maybe I can help. Show me them please?" He asked. 

"Alright." She sighed and led him quietly down into the basement.

-.-zZzZz

Jessie tossed and turned as her past came back to haunt her...

DrEaM! (An: Gotta love dream sequences) 

(Jessie's POV)

I walked down the street of my old home town Fort Mac. Typical day with people driving down Franklin Avenue, the hustle and bustle of everyone getting ready for Christmas of 2009. The snowflakes fell gently as I caught a bus up to Beacon Hill. Everyone was talking about how exciting this Christmas would be the parade was supposed to be better than last year. "How exciting. Did you hear that Jason, Clay and Roy are two be on one of the floats?" Asked Jill a stuck up from school.

"I know." giggled Christina. "I can't wait to see. But I still can't believe that Jason is dating that weird Jessie girl." 

  
  


I block out the rest of their conversation as it was my stop. Getting off and walking down the small street I see Jason's house and hear him and his buddies practicing their songs for the parade. A smile creeps over my lips as I think of Jason. He was my first boyfriend and hopefully my future husband. Of course I get home and I hear my mother and father fighting again. Not fist fighting just playful fighting. "Nathan you cheater!" I hear my mom laugh as I peek in on them. Once again my dad put soap suds in my mothers hair. 

"I am no cheater Nicole." He laughed and suddenly got suds in his mouth. I begin to laugh as they look at me and smile. 

"Welcome home honey. Have a good shopping trip?" My mother asks. 

"Great. I'm going into my room. Talk to you guys in a bit." I giggle as they continue their sud war. 

  
  


About fifteen minutes later I hear my mother scream in horror. "Mom what wron..." I get cut off as I see dad's bloody body on the floor. "Father!" I scream and run to his side along with my mother. "What happen? Who did this!?" I yell. 

"J-J-Jason!" My mother stutters as she points to the couch where I see him. Jason...No. 

"Why!" I scream. 

"Fun and to see your face full of fear. My God you are truly beautiful when you're afraid." He laughs. That's when everything went slow motion to me. I watched as he shot my mother with a gun. Her eye's went wide and her favorite white blouse was covered in blood the minute it hit her. "MOM!" I screamed. My pendent began to glow and I felt total anger towards Jason. "You ass hole!" I shout and point a finger at him. "Green Storm!" I shout as a gust of wind picks up and throws him out of the living room window. As he goes flying his gun goes off and I can feel something hit my right shoulder. 

ReAlItY! (Out of Jessie's POV)

"NO!" Jessie screamed bolting straight up. Sweat streamed down her face as well as tears. Kiaba sat up and looked at her. 

"What's wrong?" He asked hugging her.

"I...dreamt about when Jason murdered my family. It was the first time I used magic and the first time I met Korosu. It was awful...I saw them dead all over again." Jessie sobbed into Kiaba's chest. He was at a loss for words. 

-.-zZzZz

Jenny was having her nightmare as well. Although her's came back ten times worse....

DrEaM! (An: Yes another one and it's in Jenny's POV)

I watched my mother and father dance around the room while my little brother clapped his hands to the beat. My grandparents danced around as well. My uncle Tyler and aunt Natalie played their instruments in a country beat. My older brother Nick was busy working in Domino City and couldn't make it for this Christmas. "More! Come on!" Jake demanded. I laughed. My little brother had always loved to watch my parents dance. 

"May I have this dance?" My Uncle asked in a rich snobby manner. 

"Why of course." I giggled and took his hand. 

"Yee haw! Dance cow girl!" I heard my father joke. 

"Go Jen Go!" I heard my Grandpa and Grandma shout excitedly. 

"Come on Jenny let's show them how it's done." My dad said cutting in. 

"Okay daddy." I smiled. 

  
  


We finished dancing and our supper. The first thing before anyone could talk was... "Can I open my Presents now?" Jake asked.

"Just wait a bit Jake." Natalie laughed. 

"Yeah Jake we're only supposed to open one tonight." I reminded him.

"But I wanna open them all now!" He pouted. 

"Now Jake we know how impatient you are but your just gonna have to wait. Ok you little cheetah?" Our Grandma asked. 

"Aw...ok." He pouted. 

"Let's all open one present alright?" Asked Grandpa.

"YEAH!" Jake, my uncle and I shouted. 

"Honestly Tyler. I swear sometimes you are as bad as a two year old child." Natalie sighed. 

"But you love me anyway." He smiled and kissed her. 

"Das gross!" Jake shouted running into the living room.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted. 

  
  


We all got into the living room and picked out one gift each. Jake got a new remote control motor bike, my mother got a new pair of earrings, my dad got a pocket knife with his name engraved into it, my grandma got a teddy bear, my grandpa got a book on carving wood, my uncle got a movie for adults only, and my aunt got a small water fall ornament. "Here you go Jenny." My Grandmother smiled as she handed me a box. I opened it slowly so as to save the paper like I usually did. When I opened the box I saw the pendent that she owned that I adored. It was in the shape of a tear drop and was made out of amber. 

"Oh my...Thank you grandma!" I shouted hugging her. 

"Your welcome sweety. You know I got that from Egypt. A man with a turban on said it contains the spirit who lived with the great pharaoh Yami." My grandmother stated. 

"Cool." Just then my mother screams and a shot is heard. "Mom!" I shout as my uncle Tyler grabbed Jake and his wife. My Grandparents huddled together. 

"Jen, Jen, Jen. What a happy little family." I heard a chuckle. 

"Roy!" I shout in shock. 

"You bastard!" My father shouted and took a swing at him but Roy shot him as well. Then my grandparents and my aunt and uncle. Jake ran to me and hid his face in my stomach. 

"NO!" Tears go down my cheeks. "Why Roy? Why did you kill them all!?" I scream at him my anger rising. 

"I felt like it. Now Jenny say goodbye..." 

"No you say goodbye!" I yelled and a wave of energy hit me. "Rock Slide!" I shouted and got his shoulder he shouted and a pool of blood formed at his feet. By this time my living room was full of it. Roy went to shoot me but Jake jumped in the way. "Jake!!! NO!"

ReAlItY! (Out of Jenny's POV)

"Jake!" Jenny screamed. 

"Who?" Yugi asked as Jenny began to sob. 

"He...*sob* was my little brother. Roy killed him and my family last Christmas. Only I and Nick are alive now." She sobbed as Yugi put his arm around her and tried to calm her down.

"Shhhh. Jenny. It's ok. It's ok. All that is in the past you're here now and you need to be strong ok?" He asked. Jenny looked at him and nodded. 

"O-Okay. But it was so real...and...oh Yugi I feel like I could have stopped it!" Jenny cried as he took her into a hug and rocked her back and forth. 

-.-zZzZz

Ryou sat outside as a breeze took hold. "So the fables are true. This better not end up as a massacre." He sighed and went back inside. 

-.-zZzZ

Chibi Malik- *looks from side to side the room is empty* HAHA! I rule this story now! Mwahahahaha! You shall all bow before me and serve me and call me his royal highness Pharaoh Malik!

*Sound from the door*

Chibi Yugi- Hiya! 

Chibi Malik- NO! You spoil everything go away!

Chibi Yugi- Malik Erin's only in the kitchen getting a snack.

Chibi Malik- Damn! I'll have to kill her off. *leaves the room*

Erin- where's that little rat? *asks as she walks in with a piece of cake.*

Chibi Yugi- Gone to find a way to kill you. 

Erin- Wow I feel special. Well anyway. See ya people thanks again to Maliks Light, Albinokitty, Yessy, and Lady Brown for reviewing. Luv ya all! Cya!


	5. Authors Note

Erin- Hi guys look I won't be updating for a while like almost all summer cause I'm going to Calling Lake. I'm Sorry really I am. But I swear to God I will keep writing my chapters while I'm there and I'll make sure to update more often.

Chibi Malik- Humph. Bunch of bull shit if you ask me.

Erin- No one asked you! I still can't believe my mom is actually talking you with us!

Chibi Malik- what can I say I have a way with grown ups. ^-^

Erin- If you did anything to my mom I'll kill you!

Chibi Malik- No you won't. All my wonderful fans would hunt you down.

Erin- grrrrrrr...Well I gotta go finish packing and shit like that. Bye guys I'll miss you all!


	6. The real Chapter 5

Erin: Yo people I'm back from the lake! Actually I have been for awhile. I'M SORRY! Schools been hell! But I back be happy.

Chibi Malik: Joy! *Rolls eye's*

Erin: Oh you shut up! *Shoves him into a box addressed to the Bermuda Triangle. 

Chibi Malik: Let me out you Bitch! I'll have my revenge! I still have to find my millennium rod! So lemme out!

Erin: No! Now be good and MAYBE I'll let you out....maybe. OK now I wrote this chapter after being bored out of my mind! And I know that the last chapter was kinda depressing....

Chibi Malik: *From inside the box.* Naw ya think!

Erin: *Glares at the box* Anyway hope you enjoy chapter 5. *looks at the box with an evil glint in her eye.* Now Time to mail a naughty Chibi!

  
  


{ Whatever}=thoughts

( Whatever)= author notes

" whatever"= speech (An: Duh)

*Whatever* =actions

/Whatever\=Person talking to their spirit

// Whatever\\= Spirit talking to their host

Chapter Five: The Story (Part Five.)

  
  


Erin and Malik fell asleep on the texts at about four in the morning, but Erin felt like she was going to freeze for it was so cold in the basement. 

DrEaM! (Erin's POV)

It was Christmas Eve and I was just heading home from Jenny's house at about one or two pm. Snow was starting to fall as I walked down my street. My Uncle Ryan and Aunt Cheyenne our only living relatives are over and I can't wait to see them, they came all the way from Regina Saskatchewan to visit. They wanted to Spend Christmas with my parents, me and my two month old baby brother Drake who has the sweetest brown eye's and the most hair I've ever seen on a baby. It's my dad's favorite color to. Black. 

  
  


I got to my driveway and looked at out small home. I had lived here since I was five years old, when we moved here from Egypt. Boy was that a change. At least I still had my Sapphire pendent with Hotaru's spirit inside. She was my very best friend and she still teaches me things everyday. I quietly open the door and close it behind me I take off my jacket hanging it up and I also take off my shoes. It was completely quiet and I could smell something funny in the air. A kinda sick funny. 

  
  


As I enter the kitchen the smell becomes stronger. Then that's when I see them. My mother, my father, my aunt and uncle, but worst of all my baby brother. They were all one big bloody heap on the floor. "Mommy! Daddy! Come on get up!Say something!" I demand bursting into tears. I notice through teary eye's they all have the same thing....stab wounds. Who could have done this?

"Erin you okay?" I hear someone ask. I turn to see Clay. 

"Oh Clay!" I shout and jump into him. "Some one killed my family!" I sob.

"Oh. What a pity." He stated insanely. I stop crying and take a few steps back. 

"What!?" I shout.

  
  


I watched with wide eye's as he took out a bloody dagger and licked it. I could hear the almost dried blood braking off the dagger. It sickened me. "They tasted great." he laughed evilly. How could he do this? He was my boyfriend, the one I thought loved. "Well Erin it was fun while it lasted." He stated as he took a step closer. My anger began to build little by little but it did and soon I had my ice sword out and pointed at him. 

"You ass! You God damn good for nothing prick!" I scream. "You killed everything I hold dear! You sick minded freak!You killed them now it's your turn!" My blade glowed as I pointed it straight at him. "Ice Twister!" I scream as thousands of Ice crystals went around him and began to cut him slowly. 

"Die Bitch!" I hear him shout as I black out. 

ReAlItY (Out of Erin's POV.)

"NO!" Erin screamed jolting out of her sleep. She had beads of sweat poured down her face. Slowly the sick feeling of that day crept up on her. 

"What's the matter wench?" Marik demanded walking out of the shadows.

"None of your business." Erin whispered as he tried to stand up, Marik shook his head. 

"Malik." He growled shaking his deep sleeping host. "Malik you lazy ass man whore get up!" 

"What?" Malik moaned slowly waking up.

"Erin's sick, get her to the med wing." Marik stated bitterly hitting Malik upside the head. 

"I'm fine. Really I am..." Erin was interrupted as Malik felt her forehead. 

"You've got a fever. Come on." Malik ordered picking her up and walking up the stairs. 

"Marik has a heart." Hotaru giggled. 

"I do not. Well maybe one tiny little piece is left. But I'm afraid you stole it the day you went into the Pharaoh's thrown room." Marik grinned pulling Hotaru in for a passionate kiss. Hotaru was a bit shocked at first but slowly let Marik take control of her lips and parted them exploring her mouth. 

  
  


Marik grinned against her lips and began to let his hands roam around. Hotaru put her arms around his neck and tried to deepen the already passionate kiss. {My Goddess he's gotten better.} she thought as they parted breathing deeply. 

"So want some more?" Marik chuckled. 

"What do you think smart ass?" Hotaru questioned pulling him into the spare bedroom. 

(INSERT LEMON HERE)

-.-zZzZzZz

Kiaba held a sobbing Jessie in his arms. "Why does everything bad happen to me and my friends? It's like whenever something goes right for once someone or something screws it all over." Jessie sobbed into Kiaba's chest as hard as she could/ It had been a while since she cried so much in one year. 

"Jessie please stop crying." Kiaba begged as he kpet rocking her back and forth, back and forth. 

"I hate it! I hate this whole God damn thing." She whispered. 

"Same here. Same here...." Kiaba trailed. "You know Seto hasn't been bugging me." 

"But he should be there. I mean you are still wearing the ring of Egypt aren't you?" She asked wiping some tears away. 

"Yes. The blasted thing won't come off now thanks to that Seto weirdo." He growled.

"Well I know Korosu left to get something to eat a few minutes ago. I bet ya if anything he followed her." Jessie started to laugh lightly. 

"I'm gonna need a leash for that guy." Kiaba sighed. 

"Naw just tell him to tell you when and where he's going, and when he's gonna be back." She stated and snuggled into Kiaba. 

"I guess....but that still doesn't..." he was cut off by Jessie kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. 

"What were you saying?" She questioned. 

"All of a sudden I have a strange feeling like I can't remember....Oh well no biggy." Kiaba grinned and captured Jessie's lips. 

-.-zZzZzZz

Jenny had finally fallen asleep as Yugi cradled her in his arms. He smiled and played with some of her golden hair. "A sleeping Angel." He whispered. //I agree.\\ Yami stated. 

/Yeah . Yami what's gonna happen if we don't win?\ Yugi asked. 

//I don't know. I just don't know.....well it's nine am. I believe it's time for you and Jenny to get up.\\Yami chuckled. 

/I guess. But I never really got any sleep last Night.\Yugi stated with a yawn. 

//Fine go back to sleep for a little bit but not to long or you'll be very cranky.\\ Yami chuckled. 

Ok so like five like minutes like later. (an: I know way to much sugar.)

  
  


Jenny woke up and rubbed her eye's. "I should let Yugi sleep." She mumbled and kissed his cheek. "Love you sweet dreams." She whispered and snuck out of the room and towards her own. 

"Jenny what were you doing in hi room all alone at night!?" Nick demanded. 

"Look Nick leave Yugi alone. He's nothing like Roy he'd never do anything to hurt me. Besides Yami would never hurt Niketa either. So back off big brother." Jenny growled. 

"Look I'm just trying to protect my one and only baby sister." Nick shouted. 

"I can take care of myself Mr. Work aholic. Even since I moved here all you've done is work, work, and let me guess more work! Erin had to threaten you to get your ass home yesterday! God!" Jenny yelled. 

"Hey don't change the subject Jennifer Asley Kolloral!!" He yelled pointing his finger at her. 

"Christ Nick! Get that stick outta your ass and open your eye's! What is the subject!? The fact I finally have someone? Or the fact you don't want me to grow up and take control of my own life? Pick one!" She shouted and went into her room making sure to slam the door hard. 

-.-zZzZzZz

Bakuraawoke to see Tea asleep in the chair and Mokuba right beside her. Ryou leaned against the door frame. "Humph. I thought that you would have been up a lot sooner." He snorted. 

"What happened?" Bakura asked. 

"You were attacked while I was getting those stupid groceries!" Ryou grunted and walked over to Tea. "Now ain't she a tasty treat?" He chuckled wickedly. 

"Oh leave her be Ryou." Bakura ordered trying to sit up but was over come with pain.

"Lie down damn it." Ryou growled pushing him down. "Now get some more God forsaken sleep." he ordered and disappeared into the millennium ring. 

  
  


Tea opened her eye's as she began to wake up. "Bakura...how are you feeling?" She asked. 

"Much better than yesterday thank you for asking." He smiled as Tea walked over to him to check the bandages. 

"Well your wounds have healed. You should still rest though. Your ribs and your ankle are broken." She stated. Bakura and her locked eye;s and she felt his hand pulling her head in closer. They kept moving closer and closer until finally their lips met. (an: Bakura makes the move.....and he scores! The crowd is...Ah throwing things at me!) Tea closed her eye's savoring the moment. She felt like she was in a dream and neither her nor Bakura noticed the hurt Mokuba leave.

  
  


-.-zZzZz

Joey snored as he slept on the couch. Serenity went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. She saw Nick sitting at the table in a jogging suit drinking some coffee. Serenity had heard the fight he and Jenny had earlier. It reminded her of the fights her and Joey sometimes got in. "Do you ever fight with your brother?" He asked without turning around. 

"Well..." She started. Serenity was a bit shocked he knew it was her. Or even knew her name that well. "Only sometimes now a day's. He hates the fact that I'm all grown up and dating. Says I shouldn't waste my time, other times it's over silly little things to. Once again this happens once in a while." 

"I see." was his reply as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I guess you feel bad about something you and Jenny fought about. Eh?" She asked sitting down across from him. 

"Yeah I just don't know if I can trust Yugi with my baby sis." Night sighed. 

"I know Yugi really well and I know that he'd never hurt her in anyway. He loves her to much to do anything. You and Jenny need to talk about this. Calmly talk about it anyway. " She suggested. 

"Okay thank you." Nick smiled. 

"No problem." Serenity smiled sweetly.

-.-zZzZzZz

  
  


Malik walked into the med wing carrying the now sleeping but still high fevered Erin. "He Bakura stop playing who can get horny first and help me with Erin." He demanded and lay her down on a small bed. 

"Sorry." Tea blushed. Bakura just sat there and had a small blush.

"Tea is there anything we can do?" Malik asked. 

"She's got a fever that's it. All we can do is wait for it to break." She replied. 

"Fine where's Mokuba?" Malik questioned as he sat beside Erin. 

"I-I-I-I don't know. He's probably with Kiaba." Tea stuttered. 

"Maybe you should go look for him Tea." Malik said bitterly. 

"Okay." She stated and kissed Bakura's cheek before leaving. 

"Oh brother." Malik gagged rolling his eye's. He looked at Erin and felt Marik return to the millennium rod. /And you have been where?\

//None of your business.\\ Marik hissed. 

/Oh reeeally.\ Malik chuckled. 

//REALLY!!!\\ Marik shouted and went into his spirit room. 

O.o

Erin: I'm ending it here. Why you may ask because I am tired and I need sleep and I should have eaten more candy. Night people enjoy and bug me again and I might not finish the story. 


	7. Author's note

Erin: Okay for starters sorry guys all love for this fic is GONE. :'( I'm sorry. But I have no inspiration and well...

Chibi Malik: she sucks! That's what! 

Chibi Ryou: I have to agree with the blond!

Erin: Sorry but there will be no more updates for this story. *Bows* 

Malik: what do u mean! No more writing!?

Erin: I mean NONE!

Malik: nuts. 

Erin: sorry. Bubbye. 


End file.
